


William Shakespeare's The Man of Iron

by justyouraveragehufflepuff



Series: Shakespeare's Marvel Universe [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraveragehufflepuff/pseuds/justyouraveragehufflepuff
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would've been like if Shakespeare wrote the Marvel Cinematic Universe? Well, you don't have Shakespeare, but you do have me! Also, my quarantine-induced boredom that finally inspired me to write again.In the (very late) second installment in the Shakespeare's Marvel Universe series, we explore how Tony Stark first became Iron Man.(Inspired by Ian Doescher's "Shakespeare's Star Wars" series.)
Series: Shakespeare's Marvel Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144580





	1. Act I, Scene I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it’s good to be back! It feels like it’s been so long since I wrote...anything, and I especially missed this silly little series. I can’t wait to get back into it! For now, here’s the first five chapters!

**Dramatis Personae (In Order of Appearance)** ****

**CHORUS**

**TONY STARK/IRON MAN** \- genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, superhero

**JAMES "RHODEY" RHODES** \- a Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force and close friend of Tony

**OBADIAH STANE** \- Former CEO of Stark industries, and friend of Tony's late father

**CHRISTINE EVERHART -** A magazine reporter

**JARVIS** \- An artificial intelligence

**PEPPER POTTS** \- Tony's personal assistant

**RAZA** \- The leader of the Ten Rings terrorist organization

**YINSEN** \- A captive of the Ten Rings

**PHIL COULSON** \- An agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division.

**NICK FURY** \- Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**AMERICAN SOLDIERS, MEMBERS OF THE TEN RINGS, SHIELD AGENTS, AND** **OTHERS**

**Act I**

**Scene I - In The Desert in Afghanistan**

_(Enter_ **_CHORUS_ ** _)_

**CHORUS:**

When last we met upon this hallowed stage

We told the tale of the Avengers six;

Steve Rogers; Captain America, the soldier,

Returned from out of time to lead the charge

Bold Tony Stark, the courageous Man of Iron,

Who nearly gave his life to save the rest

Thor Odinson, Asgardian god of thunder,

Who came to our world from among the stars,

Bruce Banner, and his other self, the Hulk,

Who showed their strength could yet be used for good

Natasha Romanoff, the famed Black Widow,

A spy who sought to erase the past’s mistakes

And last, Clint Barton, known by SHIELD as Hawkeye,

Who broke the evil control upon his mind

To join our heroes in the final battle.

They came together in their hour of need

To defeat the villainous trickster known as Loki

And recover the mysterious Tesseract.

The battle won, they went their separate ways

To be recalled when some new threat emerged.

But now, before our story can move forward,

And our heroes be reunited once again,

It must move backwards, to an earlier time.

A hero’s origin shall be revealed

As we discover how the Man of Iron

First came to be, and how did Tony Stark

Come to wear an arc reactor in his chest?

His story shall be told for you in full.

Now watch as it unfolds before your eyes.

_(Exit_ **_CHORUS_ ** _. Enter_ **_TONY STARK_ ** _, in a_ **_MILITARY VEHICLE_ ** _with four_ **_SOLDIERS_ ** _._ **_SOLDIER 2_ ** _is driving the vehicle.)_

**TONY STARK:**

I feel as though I’m being driven to 

A court-martial. Of what am I accused?

Yes, this all does seem very strange indeed.

_(No one answers)_

What then, are none of you allowed to speak?

**SOLDIER 1:**

We can speak, sir.

**TONY:**

Ah, now I see the truth.

It is some personal grudge you have against me.

**SOLDIER 2:**

‘Tis simpler still; they are intimidated.

**TONY:**

( _Surprised)_ You are a woman! I would not have known.

But I suppose that that was your intention;

I saw you as a soldier first and foremost.

**SOLDIER 2:**

I am an airman.

**TONY:**

Now that I am aware

That you are a woman, I cannot help but notice.

You do, in fact, have quite a lovely face.

Does that sound strange?

_(The other soldiers laugh)_

Better laughter than silence, yes?

_(_ ** _SOLDIER 4_ ** _slowly raises his hand)_

You do not need to raise your hand, good sir.

We are not children in a school classroom. 

**SOLDIER 4:**

Sir, may we take a photograph together?

**TONY:**

Of course we may!

_(_ ** _SOLDIER 4_ ** _takes out a camera and hands it to the soldier in the front seat.)_

I hope I shall not see

This photo on your MySpace page tomorrow.

_(_ ** _SOLDIER 4_ ** _puts up a peace sign)_

No gang signs please. _(He starts to lower it)_ I jest, do as you like.

_(He puts the peace sign back up)._

Yes, peace. I do love peace. If there were peace,

I would find myself out of work, I fear.

**SOLDIER 4:** _(To the soldier holding the camera)_

Please hurry, take the photo.

_(As he is about to take the photo, an explosion is heard, followed by gunshots.)_

**TONY:**

What is happening?

**SOLDIER 2:**

Contact, there, to the left.

**TONY:**

What have we got?

_( **SOLDIER 2** steps out of the vehicle. She is shot and dies.) _

**SOLDIER 3:**

Jimmy, stay there with Stark.

**SOLDIER 4:**

Stay down, sir.

**TONY:**

Yes.

_(_ ** _SOLDIER 3_ ** _steps out of the vehicle. He is quickly shot and killed as well.)_

**SOLDIER 4:**

Son of a bitch! _(He moves to exit the vehicle)._

**TONY:**

Wait! Wait! Give me a weapon. 

_(_ ** _SOLDIER 4_ ** _gives_ **_TONY_ ** _a gun before leaving the vehicle. Like the others, he is quickly shot down._ **_TONY_ ** _steps out of the vehicle himself, stumbling slightly amid explosions and gunfire. He dives behind a rock for cover, and pulls out his phone. Before he can call for help, a bomb lands in the dirt next to him. On its side is written: STARK INDUSTRIES. He tries to get to his feet and run, but he’s too late. The bomb explodes. He flies through the air, landing with a thud. Blood starts to pool at his chest. He unbuttons his shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest beneath. Enter **CHORUS**.)_

**CHORUS:**

Shall we see how we came unto this moment?

To do so, must must move still further back.

Yes, thirty-six hours further still, my friends,

To where our hero’s tale truly begins.

__

_ (Exit  _ **_CHORUS._ ** _ ) _


	2. Act I, Scene II

**Scene II - Las Vegas, 36 Hours Earlier**

_ (Above on balcony as CASINO MEETING ROOM, a large group of people are seated at tables surrounding a stage as a slideshow plays on a screen onstage.) _

__

**SLIDESHOW VOICEOVER:**

Tony Stark; a visionary, genius, 

An American patriot, from an early age,

The son of weapons developer Howard Stark

Proved himself to have a unique intelligence

As a child, he built circuit boards and engines,

At 17, he graduated with honors

From MIT. Then, the passing of a titan.

Howard Stark’s close ally Obadiah Stane

Stepped in to fill the gap left by the founder.

At 21, the prodigal son returned

And was named Stark Industries’ new CEO.

With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushered in

A new era for his father’s legacy

With advanced weapons, robotics, and targeting.

Now Tony Stark has truly changed the face

Of the weapons industry, ensuring freedom,

And protecting America and all of her interests _. _

__

_ (The audience applauds as  _ **_COLONEL JAMES “RHODEY” RHODES_ ** _ walks forward to stand on the stage. He holds a trophy.) _

__

**RHODEY:**

As the liaison to Stark Industries,

I’ve had the unique privilege to serve

With a true patriot, and more importantly,

A dear friend and a great mentor to me.

Thus, i am greatly honored to present

The Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark.

_ (Tony doesn’t come forward to receive the award. The audience members glance around nervously. After a moment,  _ **_OBADIAH STANE_ ** _ steps forward.) _

__

**OBADIAH:**

My thanks, Colonel.

**RHODEY:**

My thanks to you as well. 

_ (Exit  _ **_RHODEY_ ** _ quietly while Obadiah is speaking) _

__

**OBADIAH:** _(To the audience)_

And thanks to all of you.

It is quite plain, I am not Tony Stark.

But if I may deign to speak on his behalf,

I’m sure that were he here he would express

His joy and honor at receiving this

Prestigious award. But Tony’s best quality

Is also his worst: he is always hard at work.

__

_ (Below on  _ **_CASINO FLOOR_ ** _ , we see  _ **_TONY_ ** _ at a table playing Craps, surrounded by a crowd of onlookers. Enter  _ **_RHODEY_ ** _ , coming to stand next to him at the game table as he rolls the dice.) _

__

**TONY:**

Ha! Yes! Another win. With such a streak,

Perhaps I ought to stay until the morning.

**RHODEY:**

I would say I cannot believe this behavior

Except that most surely can believe it.

**TONY:**

Oh no! Wert thou forced into this, my friend?

**RHODEY:**

I was forced into nothing.

**TONY:**

I apologize.

**RHODEY:**

I was told that if I presented this award

To thee, thou wouldst consider it an honor.

__

**TONY:**

I would indeed be honored! When may we

Proceed with the presentation?

**RHODEY:**

We have already.

Indeed, I have the award here with me now.

_ (He hands the trophy to  _ **_TONY_ ** _ ) _

__

**_TONY:_ **

Well, that was simpler than I feared it would be.

_ (Looking at the trophy)  _ Well, would you look at this! I certainly

Do not have one of these in my collection.

_ (He turns to the woman standing next to him and holds out his dice.) _

Something for luck, my sweet?

_ (She blows on his dice, and he holds them out to  _ **_RHODEY_ ** _ )  _ And you, my dear?

__

**RHODEY:**

I shall not take part in this foolishness.

_ (He knocks the dice out of Tony’s hand, and they hit the table.) _

**TONY:**

And the Lieutenant Colonel rolls!

**DEALER:**

Two craps, lines away.

**TONY:**

Ah well, worse things have happened. I shall endure.

**RHODEY:**

And this, I think, is where I take my leave.

**TONY:**

Alright.

**RHODEY:**

Tomorrow. Please do not be late.

**TONY:**

You may be sure of it.

**RHODEY:**

I certainly hope so.

__

_ (Exit  _ **_RHODEY_ ** _. A moment later, Tony begins to move to exit. On his way toward the door, he is stopped by  _ **_CHRISTINE EVERHART._ ** _ ) _

__

**CHRISTINE:**

Ah, Mister Stark! Hello there, Mister Stark!

Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair Magazine.

May I ask a few questions of you, sir?

**TONY:**

Yes, ask away. What would you ask of me?

**CHRISTINE:**

You have been deemed “the da Vinci of our time”.

What say you to this?

**TONY:**

I say it is absurd.

I am no painter. 

**CHRISTINE:**

And what say you to 

Your other nickname: “the merchant of death”?

**TONY:**

That, I concede, is more apt. Let me see:

I guess that you attended Berkeley, yes?

**CHRISTINE:**

Brown.

**TONY:**

Well, Ms. Brown, this world may have its flaws,

But still, it is the only world we have.

If e’er the day should come when weapons are

No longer necessary to keep the peace,

Then I shall help build hospitals instead.

That is my promise.

**CHRISTINE:**

These words seem much rehearsed.

**TONY:**

I practice them each night before the mirror.

**CHRISTINE:**

Yes, I can see.

**TONY:**

I could demonstrate firsthand.

**CHRISTINE:**

I still would like an answer to my question.

**TONY:**

And you shall have one. My father used to say

That peace is simply having a larger stick

Than your opponent.

**CHRISTINE:**

Quite a fitting line 

To be said by the man who sold the sticks.

**TONY:**

My father helped defeat the Nazis, and 

His work contributed to the Manhattan Project.

There are many who would deem him a hero.

**CHRISTINE:**

And others deem him a war profiteer. __

__

**TONY:**

Tell me Ms. Brown, do you plan to report

On the lives we’ve saved with medical advancement

Which was created with military funding?

  
  


**CHRISTINE:**

I wonder if, in your entire life

You have ever lost a single hour’s sleep

Over all these despicable things you do.

__

**TONY:**

I’d be prepared to lose a few with you.

_ (Exuent  _ **_TONY_ ** _ and  _ **_CHRISTINE_ ** _ ). _


	3. Act I, Scene III

**Scene III - Stark Mansion, The Next Morning**

_ ( _ **_CHRISTINE_ ** _ wakes up on the balcony, as  _ **_TONY’S BEDROOM_ ** _ in his mansion, but he is not there. She is startled when the voice of  _ **_JARVIS_ ** _ comes from offstage.) _

__

**JARVIS:** __

Good morning! The time is 7:00 am.

The weather today is 72 degrees

With scattered clouds.

**CHRISTINE:**

Tony? Hello, Tony?  _ (She walks out into a hallway, where she finds a door. She attempts to open it, but it is locked.) _

**JARVIS:**

You are not authorized to be in this area.

_ (Enter  _ **_PEPPER POTTS_ ** _.) _

**PEPPER:**

I see you have met Jarvis, who runs this house.

I have your clothes, which have been cleaned and pressed.

There is a car outside for you, which will

Take you to any place you wish to go.

**CHRISTINE:**

Ah, you must be the famous Pepper Potts.

**PEPPER:**

Indeed I am.

**CHRISTINE:**

And after all these years,

Tony still has you pick up the dry cleaning?

**PEPPER:**

I do whatever Mr. Stark requires,

Including, sometimes, taking out the trash.

Will that be all?

_ (Exeunt  _ **_CHRISTINE_ ** _ and  _ **_PEPPER_ ** _. We now see  _ **_TONY_ ** _ below in his  _ **_WORKSHOP_ ** _ , looking at a diagram of a car on a computer screen while music plays in the background.) _

**TONY:**

Give me a closer view.  _ (The screen zooms in closer). _

It seems the compression in cylinder 3 is low. 

Record that, Jarvis.

_ (Enter  _ **_PEPPER_ ** _ )  _ Do not turn down the music. 

**PEPPER:**

You should be halfway across the world by now.

**TONY:**

How did she take the news?

**PEPPER:**

She took it well.

**TONY:**

Why do you wish to rush me away from here?

**PEPPER:**

Your flight was set to leave an hour ago.

**TONY:**

I thought that, since the plane belongs to me,

It would wait to depart ‘til I arrived.

If not, why would I own a plane at all?

**PEPPER:**

A few more questions, sir, before you leave.

First, do you wish to buy the Jackson Pollock

Painting? There is another buyer.

**TONY:**

Does it represent his Spring Period well?

**PEPPER:**

The Springs was the neighborhood where Pollock lived,

It does not refer to “spring” as in the season.

And I believe they ask too high a price.

**TONY:**

Regardless, I must have it. Buy and store it.

**PEPPER:**

And what of the MIT commencement speech?

**TONY:**

That is not until June, it still can wait.

**PEPPER:**

They are haranguing me, I will say yes.

**TONY:**

What is the hurry, hmm? Dost thou have plans?

**PEPPER:**

In fact, I do.

**TONY:**

I like not when thou hast plans.

**PEPPER:**

I am allowed to make plans on my birthday.

**TONY:**

Your birthday? What, already? I knew, of course.

**PEPPER:**

The same day as it was last year. How strange!

**TONY:**

Well, buy yourself a gift from me.

**PEPPER:**

I have.

A very nice gift. Thank you, Mr. Stark.

**TONY:**

You are welcome, Ms. Potts.

**PEPPER:**

Now, you must leave.

They shall not wait much longer, I believe.

  
_ (Exuent  _ **_TONY_ ** _ and  _ **_PEPPER_ ** _.) _


	4. Act I, Scene IV

**Scene IV - On an Airstrip**

_(Enter_ ** _TONY_** _on balcony as_ ** _PLANE_** _._ _When he arrives,_ ** _RHODEY_** _is already waiting.)_

**RHODEY:**

What is the matter with you?

**TONY:**

What dost thou mean?

**RHODEY:**

I have been waiting for thee for near three hours.

**TONY:**

I had an interview with Vanity Fair.

**RHODEY:**

I doubt an interview would take three hours

Yet I have waited here for all that time.

**TONY:**

And now I wait for thee! Come, we must leave.

_ (They walk to a table and sit down.  _ **_RHODEY_ ** _ picks up a magazine and begins to read, not speaking to Tony.) _

What, art thou angry still?

**RHODEY:**

I am not angry.

What I feel now is more...indifference.

**TONY:**

I have apologized already. 

**RHODEY:**

You

Have no respect, not even for yourself,

So I should not expect to be shown any.

**TONY:**

I have respect for thee, indeed, the highest.

**RHODEY:**

Perhaps you may respect me in the way

An infant respects a nurse who warms its bottles

And changes its clothes whenever it soils them.

**TONY:**

Ah, bottles! That reminds me,  _ (to a flight attendant),  _ warm the sake. 

**RHODEY:**

It is not proper to drink while we are working. 

**TONY:**

Nor is it proper to eat sashimi with

No sake to accompany it.

**RHODEY:**

At times

I think you are constitutionally incapable 

Of ever acting responsibly. 

**TONY:**

And I

Feel it would be irresponsible not to drink. 

_ (The flight attendant returns with a bottle of hot sake and two glasses.  _ **_TONY_ ** _ fills a glass and drinks. After some consideration,  _ **_RHODEY_ ** _ does the same. The scene quickly changes as loud music starts playing and lights begin to flash.) _

**RHODEY:** _ (Clearly drunk) _

When I put on my uniform each morning

Do you know what it is I see? The knowledge

That each man who doth wear this uniform

Is my brother in arms! Yes, brothers are we all!

**TONY:** _ (Also drunk) _

I admire you, but I was never meant…

**RHODEY:**

Perhaps a soldier’s life is not your path.

You are not me, and neither am I you.

Yet I believe that you are meant for more!

_ (Several flight attendants enter and begin dancing.) _

**TONY:**

I fear I am a bit distracted now.

**RHODEY:**

No, do not be distracted! Listen well!

_ (Exuent  _ **_RHODEY_ ** _ and  _ **_TONY_ ** _ , surrounded by the dancers. Enter  _ **_TONY_ ** _ below in  _ **_DESERT_ ** _ , along with a  _ **_GENERAL_ ** _ and several  _ **_SOLDIERS_ ** _ ). _

**TONY:**

General.

**GENERAL:**

Welcome Mr. Stark. We all

Look forward to your weapons presentation.

**TONY:**

My thanks.  _ (He steps in front in the crowd to give his presentation.)  _ There is a question often asked:

‘Tis better to be feared, or be respected?

I say, is it too much to ask for both?

With that in mind, I now humbly present

The crown jewel of Stark Industries’ Freedom Line

The first missile to make use of our own

Proprietary repulsor technology. 

Some say the greatest weapon is the one

That never needs to be fired. I disagree.

I prefer those you need only fire once.

That was my father’s way, and it is our country’s,

And it seems to have worked out quite well thus far.

_ (Several huge missiles appear to rise up from out of the ground, aimed towards the sky.) _

Should you ever need to fire one of these,

I guarantee you will not fire another - 

Your enemies will fear to come out of hiding!

For your consideration: the Jericho. 

_ (The missiles fire at a point in the distance. There is an enormous explosion.  _ **_TONY_ ** _ raises his hands slowly as a cloud of dust rises into the air. There is applause from the gathered soldiers. As the dust settles,  _ **_TONY_ ** _ walks toward a cooler of drinks at the side of the stage. His phone rings, and he answers it.) _

**TONY:**

Obadiah! What are you doing awake?

**OBADIAH:** _ (over phone) _

I could not rest ‘til I had news from thee.

How went your presentation?

**TONY:**

Very well. 

It seems that we shall have an early Christmas.

**OBADIAH:**

Well done, my boy! I shall meet you tomorrow.

Good night.

_ ( _ **_TONY_ ** _ hangs up the phone and heads toward a line of waiting vehicles.  _ **_RHODEY_ ** _ is standing by one.) _

**RHODEY:**

Hello Tony.

**TONY:**

I’m sorry but

This is the “fun-vee”. The “hum-drum-vee” is behind.

_ (Annoyed,  _ **_RHODEY_ ** _ goes to climb into the Humvee behind the one Tony is currently getting into. As the vehicles drive off, we see an explosion - the same one we saw earlier. Enter  _ **_CHORUS_ ** _.) _

**CHORUS:**

And so have returned to where we began

With Tony Stark alone and injured in

The desert. But our story is far from over.

Fear not, my friends, for our hero still lives,

But not by his efforts, as we shall see,

As we learn how Iron Man first came to be.

_ (Exit  _ **_CHORUS_ ** _ ) _


	5. Act I, Scene V

**Scene V - In a Cave**

_(Enter_ **_YINSEN_ ** _. He is tending to an unconscious_ **_TONY_ ** _, who is lying on a table with wires connected from his chest. He wakes up and attempts to rip the wires out.)_

**YINSEN:**

I’d leave those as they are if I were you.

**TONY:**

What have you done to me?

**YINSEN:**

What have I done?

What I have done to you was to save your life.

I removed what shrapnel I was able to, 

But some remains, and makes its way towards your heart.

I saved a souvenir, would you like to see?

_(He holds out a small glass container holding several pieces of metal shrapnel.)_

I’ve seen these kinds of injuries before.

Those who suffer them are called “the walking dead”,

For in most cases, it takes a week at most

For the barbs to reach the vital organs. 

**TONY:**

And

What is this? _(He pulls gently at the wires, which we can now see are connected to a mechanism within his chest, and to a battery.)_

**YINSEN:**

That is an electromagnet

Connected to a car battery, which

Is keeping the shrapnel from reaching your heart. 

_(Tony grimaces_ )

Yes, smile! _(pause)_ You know, we have met before.

At a conference held in Bern some years ago.

**TONY:**

I’m sorry, sir, but I do not recall. 

**YINSEN** :

No, I suspected not. If i had been

So inebriated, I doubt I’d have been

Able to stand, much less to give a lecture

On integrated circuits.

**TONY:**

Where are we?

_(Before Yinsen can answer, the Ten Rings leader_ **_RAZA_ ** _enters, surrounded by his soldiers.)_

**YINSEN:**

Do as I do; stand straight, put up your hands. 

**TONY:** _(Noticing that the soldiers are carrying Stark weapons)_

Those are my weapons. How did they acquire them?

**YINSEN:**

Was I not understood? Do as I do.

_(_ **_RAZA_ ** _speaks in Arabic._ **_YINSEN_ ** _translates.)_

**YINSEN:**

He says “I welcome you, sir, Tony Stark,

The most famous mass murderer in the history

Of America.” He says that he is honored, 

And that he wishes for you to build the missile;

The Jericho missile which you demonstrated.

**TONY:**

You may relay to him that I refuse.

_(After_ **_YINSEN_ ** _translates, soldiers place bags over Yinsen and Tony’s heads._ **_RAZA_ ** _then leads them outside, to a large stockpile of Stark weapons.)_

**YINSEN:** _(Translating)_

He wishes to know what you think of this.

**TONY:**

I think that he has many of my weapons.

**YINSEN:** _(Translating)_

He says that here is everything you need

To commence the building of the Jericho missile.

You are to make a list of what you need

And then begin your work immediately,

And when it is complete, you shall go free.

_(They are led back inside.)_

**TONY:**

I do not trust his word that he shall free me.

**YINSEN:**

Nor do I. Perhaps you allies search for you,

But they will not find you within these mountains.

What you have just seen, that is your legacy.

Your life’s work, in the hands of murderers.

Is that what you would wish to leave behind?

Is this the great Tony Stark’s last act of defiance?

Or do you plan to do something about it?

**TONY:**

What would you have me do? They’ll kill us both

No matter what I do. And if they do not,

I’m likely to be dead within a week. 

**YINSEN:**

Then this shall be a crucial week indeed. 

_(_ **_YINSEN_ ** _and_ **_TONY_ ** _begin transforming the cave into a workshop, with the aid of some_ **_TEN RINGS SOLDIERS_ ** _)._

**TONY:**

If this is to be my workplace, then I 

Should like it to be well-lit. Put these up. _(He hands some lamps to nearby soldiers)_

I will need welding equipment - acetylene

Or propane - either will do well enough.

I will also require a soldering station, helmets,

And goggles. I would like a smelting cup,

And two sets of precision tools as well. 

_(To_ **_YINSEN,_ ** _as they begin to work_ _)_ Tell me, how many languages do you speak?

**YINSEN:**

Many, yet still not enough for this place.

They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, 

Mongolian, Farsi, Russian…

**TONY:**

Who are these people?

**YINSEN:**

Your loyal customers, known as the Ten Rings.

Perhaps we would be more productive if

You included me in whatever you are planning?

**TONY:** _(Tossing away a component)_

Alright, we do not need this.

**YINSEN:**

What is this?

**TONY:** _(breaking down a part from a weapon)_

That is 0.15 grams of palladium.

We will require at least 1.6 grams.

Perhaps you will break down the rest of these?

_(They break down several similar parts.)_

_(_ **_YINSEN_ ** _takes a ring of hot metal and moves it into place with tongs)_

Have care, for we shall only have one chance.

**YINSEN:**

Fear not, for I have steady hands. Indeed,

If I did not, you would not be alive.

**TONY:**

What should I call you?

**YINSEN:**

Yinsen is my name.

**TONY:**

Well met, Yinsen.

**YINSEN:**

The same to you, good sir.

_(_ **_TONY_ ** _continues building, assembling several small parts into a small, round, device which glows blue.)_

**YINSEN:** _(Walking toward the table and indicating the device)_

That does not appear to be a Jericho missile.

**TONY:**

It is a miniaturized arc reactor.

A larger one powers my factory at home.

It will keep the shrapnel from reaching my heart.

**YINSEN:**

What could it generate?

**TONY:**

If my calculations

Are correct, three kilojoules per second.

**YINSEN:**

With

That, you could power your heart for fifty lifetimes.

**TONY:**

Or something much larger for fifteen minutes.

_(Lays out blueprints on a table)_

This is our means of escape.

**YINSEN:**

And what is it?

**TONY:**

Flatten the blueprints out and you shall see.

  
  


**YINSEN:** _(Flattens the blueprints to see a design for a suit of armor.)_

****Impressive. Yes, this thing could be the key!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for now, but fear not my friends, we’re far from done! I honestly don’t have a schedule for when I’ll post new chapters, it’ll probably just be whenever I get them written, so keep an eye out! If you like what you’ve read so far, kudos and comments are always appreciated. See you soon!


	6. Act I, Scene VI

**Scene VI - Inside the Cave**

_(_ ** _YINSEN_ ** _connects the arc reactor to the wires exiting from_ **_TONY’S_ ** _chest, then places it in the hole they leave through. Meanwhile, the_ **_SOLDIERS_ ** _watch on screens in another room. The scene shifts, and_ **_TONY_ ** _and_ **_YINSEN_ ** _are seated at a table playing backgammon._ **_YINSEN_ ** _rolls. We can see more finished “missile” components, indicating that some time has passed.)_

**TONY:**

Ah, good! An excellent roll indeed, my friend.

You still have not told me where you are from.

**YINSEN:**

I come from a small town known as Gulmira.

‘Tis quite nice.

**TONY:**

Have you any family there?

**YINSEN:**

I do, and I shall see them when I leave here.

And you?

**TONY:**

No.

**YINSEN:**

No? Then you must truly be

A man who has everything, and yet, nothing.

_(They continue working on the armor, slowly putting pieces of it together._ **_RAZA_ ** _and his_ **_SOLDIERS_ ** _continue to watch on the monitors, growing suspicious.)_

**SOLDIER 1:**

This missile looks nothing like the photographs.

**SOLDIER 2:**

Stark clearly must have modified its design.

**SOLDIER 1:**

Yet does the tail not seem completely wrong?

**SOLDIER 2:**

At second glance, yes, it seems it is backwards…

_(_ **_RAZA_ ** _enters the workshop, followed by several_ **_SOLDIERS_ ** _)._

**RAZA:** _(in English)_

There was a time the bow and arrow was

The pinnacle of weapons technology. 

With these weapons, the great Genghis Khan did rule

An empire twice the size of Alexander’s

And four times that of the mighty Roman empire.

Yet today, whoever holds Stark’s latest weapons

Rules o’er these lands. And soon, it shall be my turn.

_(He grabs_ **_YINSEN_ ** _by the collar.)_

What is the reason for your failure?

**YINSEN:**

We 

Are working diligently, I assure you.

**RAZA:**

I spare your life, and you repay me thus?

**YINSEN:**

The design is quite complex, but he is trying…

**RAZA:**

On his knees. _(Raza’s men force_ **_YINSEN_ ** _to his knees)._ Now we shall seek out the truth.

_(He takes a coal from a nearby fire.)_

**YINSEN:**

We are both working…

**RAZA:**

Now open up your mouth. 

**TONY:**

What is this madness?

**RAZA:**

You think me a fool?

Now tell me truly, what is going on? _(He forces_ **_YINSEN’s_ ** _head to the table so that the hot coal is near his mouth)._

**YINSEN:**

We are building the missile. Please, we are building it!

**TONY:**

What do you want? A date for delivery?

_(_ **_TONY_ ** _tries to move toward Yinsen, but_ **_RAZA_ ** _and his men pull their guns on him.)_

**TONY:**

Please, I need him. He is...a good assistant. 

**RAZA:** _(releasing Yinsen_ _)_

You have until tomorrow to assemble.

The Jericho missile. Am I understood?

_(_ **_TONY_ ** _and_ **_YINSEN_ ** _nod. Exit_ **_RAZA_ ** _. When he is gone,_ **_TONY_ ** _resumes his work, hammering a piece of metal. When it is finished, he places it on the table in front of_ **_YINSEN_ ** _. We can see the shape of the faceplate of a helmet._ **_YINSEN_ ** _helps_ **_TONY_ ** _strap on the armor, while programs load on a computer next to them.)_

**YINSEN:**

Are you able to move? _(_ **_TONY_ ** _nods)_ Alright, tell me again.

**TONY:**

Forty-one steps straight ahead, and then sixteen

From the door, then thirty-one, then right again.

_(_ **_RAZA_ ** _and his soldiers watch on the security camera in the other room.)_

**RAZA:**

Where is Stark? 

**SOLDIER:**

He was here a moment ago.

**RAZA:**

Come, we must go and see where he has gone.

_(They go to the door and begin knocking.)_

**RAZA:**

Yinsen! Stark! _(begins speaking in Hungarian)_

**TONY:**

Can you answer him, Yinsen?

**YINSEN:**

He is speaking Hungarian, which I do not speak.

We must finish this. 

**TONY:**

Initialize the power

Sequence. Tell me when the progress bar appears.

**YINSEN:** _(Looking at computer)_

I see it now.

**TONY:**

Good. Press “control”, then “I”,

Then “enter”, and then come here and assist me.

We must hurry, they are coming!

**YINSEN:** _(Putting the finishing touches on the armor)_

We need more time.

And I may have a way to buy us some.

**TONY:**

Keep to our plan! You were to follow me

Once I have cleared the way. Yinsen!

_(The door bursts open, and several soldiers enter._ **_YINSEN_ ** _takes a gun from one and begins shooting. He runs, and they follow, also shooting.)_

**TONY:** _(aside)_

If he

Won’t follow me, then I shall follow him!

_(He leaves the room through the now-open door. He shoots the armor’s weapons at soldiers as he walks toward the cave entrance. Near the entrance, he finds_ **_YINSEN_ ** _, lying down and badly injured.)_

**TONY:**

Come on, man, we must go! Come on, Yinsen!

_(_ **_YINSEN_ ** _does not move)_

We had a plan, now we must keep to it.

**YINSEN:**

This was always my plan, Stark.

**TONY:**

Come now, up!

You must go home, to see your family.

**YINSEN:**

My family no longer lives, but I 

Shall see them now, Stark. Yes, it is alright,

This is what I desire.

**TONY:**

I do not have

The words to give my thanks for what you’ve done,

For saving me…

**YINSEN:**

Then thank me with your actions.

Do not waste it, sir, do not waste your life.

_(_ **_YINSEN_ ** _dies.)_

**TONY:**

Alas, poor Yinsen. I could not have asked

For a truer companion in this trying time.

A friend so quickly found, and lost as soon.

Yet he has given me one final gift;

The chance to finally leave this place behind.

So I shall take his dying words to heart,

Henceforth, my life shall not be wasted, nay,

But I shall live it for the both of us.

Farewell, my friend, and in what lies beyond,

May you be with your family again.

_(_ **_TONY_ ** _stands, sadly, and exits the cave. Several soldiers are waiting outside. They shoot at Tony with every weapon they have, but none of them make a dent in his armor.)_

**TONY:**

A fair attempt, but now, it is my turn.

_(Compartments in the shoulders of the armor open, revealing small missiles. He fires them not at the soldiers, but at the surrounding weapons. As they begin to explode,_ **_TONY_ ** _activates the suit’s thrusters, and flies over the explosion. After a few seconds, however, they short out, and he falls into the sand, his armor breaking into pieces on impact. He starts to walk away, when several helicopters fly by overhead. He waves frantically, until one lands, and_ **_RHODEY_ ** _steps out.)_

**RHODEY:**

Perhaps now we can finally agree;

On our next mission, you will ride with me.

_(Exeunt_ **_TONY_ ** _and_ **_RHODEY_ ** _, getting into a helicopter.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed if you read this chapter pre-edit, I've added quite a bit to it. Giving Yinsen more lines, and allowing Tony more time to react to his death, was something I really wanted to do, and I'm glad I was able to do it. Yinsen's time onscreen (or onstage) is so short, and I didn't feel like I had done his character justice. Hopefully these edits go at least a little ways toward that.


	7. Act II, Scene I

**Act II**

**Scene I - At an Airport**

_ ( _ **_RHODEY_ ** _ helps  _ **_TONY_ ** _ as they exit a plane.  _ **_PEPPER_ ** _ waits at the bottom of the ramp, where a car also sits.) _

**TONY:**

There is a redness in your eyes, Miss Potts.

Do I detect some tears were shed for me?

**PEPPER:**

If any were shed, they were tears of joy.

I detest searching for work.

_ (They get in the car, which is driven by  _ **_HAPPY HOGAN_ ** _.) _

**HAPPY** :

Where to, good sir?

**PEPPER:**

The hospital please, Happy.

**TONY:**

No.

**PEPPER:**

Tony,

Can you not see you need medical care?

**TONY:**

I have said “no”, and that remains my answer.

I have spent three months in captivity,

And there are two things that I wish to do:

First, I would like an American cheeseburger,

And second -

**PEPPER:**

That is quite enough of that.

**TONY:**

It is not what you think - I wish to call

For a press conference.

**PEPPER:**

Whatever for?

**TONY:** _ (to Happy) _

Drive, please.

A cheeseburger first, and then a press conference.

_ (The group moves to the opposite side of the stage, entering a room that has been set for a press conference.  _ **_TONY_ ** _ is now eating a cheeseburger as he walks. Many  _ **_REPORTERS_ ** _ are waiting, and  _ **_OBADIAH_ ** _ stands by a podium at the front of the room.) _

**OBADIAH:**

I expected to meet you at the hospital.

**TONY:**

I am alright.

**OBADIAH:** _ (Indicating the burger that Tony is eating) _

Did you bring one for me?

**TONY:**

Alas, there is but one, and my need is greater. _ (He takes a bite.) _

_ (In the back of the room,  _ **_PEPPER_ ** _ is cornered by  _ **_AGENT PHIL COULSON_ ** _.) _

**COULSON:**

Miss Potts?

**PEPPER:**

Yes?

**COULSON:**

May I have a word with you?

**PEPPER:**

The conference will begin in just a moment.

**COULSON:**

I am no reporter. I am Agent Coulson

Of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement,

And Logistics Division.

**PEPPER:**

That is quite a title.

**COULSON:**

Yes, so we have been told by many others.

**PEPPER:**

We have already been approached by the

CIA, FBI, and DOD.

**COULSON:**

We are a separate division, with

A more specific focus. We would like

To speak to Mr. Stark regarding the

Unusual circumstances of his escape.

**PEPPER:**

I will put something on the book, shall I?

**TONY:** _ (Into the podium mic) _

Would it be alright if everyone was seated?

Then you could better see me, and I you,

And we could have a less formal atmosphere.

_ (He sits in front of the podium, and all of the reporters sit on the ground). _

When my father passed, I was unable to

Bid him the proper farewell I would have liked.

If I had been, perhaps I would have asked

His feelings on his company’s actions,

If e’er he found himself doubting or conflicted.

Or perhaps, he was still every inch the man.

We all remember.  _ (Beat)  _ While I was a captive,

I saw young American citizens killed

By the weapons I created to defend them.

I saw that I was complicit in a system

In which there is no accountability. 

**REPORTER 1:**

Mr. Stark?

**TONY:**

Yes.

**REPORTER:**

What truly happened over there?

**TONY:**

I would say that my eyes have now been opened.

I have realized I have more to offer the world

Than only weapons, which is why, effective

Immediately, I have decided to shut down

The weapons manufacturing division

Of Stark Industries, until such time as I

May decide what the company’s future will be,

What direction it will take, one with which I

Am comfortable, and one that is consistent 

With the highest good for this country as well. 

_ (The reporters start to clamor.  _ **_OBADIAH_ ** _ steps behind the podium.) _

**OBADIAH:**

What we should take away from this is that

Tony is back, and healthier than ever.

We shall discuss matters internally,

And I will return to you with news shortly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I thought not having a set posting schedule would help me get chapters out faster, turns out it did the opposite. Who'd have thought, huh? All that to say, from here on out I will do my best to update weekly! If you enjoyed this (shorter) new chapter, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	8. Act II, Scene II

**Scene II - Inside a Research Facility**

_(_ **_TONY_ ** _stands inside a Stark research facility, where there is a large arc reactor. Enter_ **_OBADIAH_ ** _)._

**OBADIAH:** _(sarcastically)_

Well, all of that went very well indeed.

**TONY:**

Have I painted a target upon my head?

**OBADIAH:**

Upon thy head? And what of my head, hmm?

How thinkest thou our finances shall fare?

**TONY:**

The stocks will fall by 40 points, at least.

**OBADIAH:**

Indeed they will! Whatever were you thinking?

The manufacture of weapons has always been

The primary purpose of our company.

**TONY:**

Yet could we not pursue a greater purpose?

A legacy besides that of destruction?

**OBADIAH:**

We are, and always have been, iron mongers,

That is our business.

**TONY:**

Whose name is written there

Upon this very building? ‘Tis yours? No.

‘Tis mine, as is this company, and so,

It is mine to decide what it becomes.

**OBADIAH:**

The weapons which we build protect this world

From falling into chaos.

**TONY:**

That is not

What I saw. If we would protect this world,

Then we must do it by some other means.

We can do better, become something different.

**OBADIAH:**

What would you have us do, make baby bottles?

**TONY:**

I believe that we should take a second look

At the technology of the arc reactor.

**OBADIAH:**

The arc reactor? That was never more

Than a stunt to please the public.

**TONY:**

Yet, it works.

**OBADIAH:**

As an experiment, perhaps, but it

Is far too costly, as we always knew.

That path is but a dead end.

**TONY:**

Yes, perhaps.

**OBADIAH:**

I am correct, yes? Surely we have not

Made any progress with the arc reactor

In -

**TONY:**

\- Thirty years.

**OBADIAH:**

Or so I have been told.

**TONY:**

Your face betrays your thoughts. Out with it then.

Who told you? 

**OBADIAH:**

Never mind who told me; show me.

**TONY:**

‘Twas Rhodey, I suspect, or perhaps Pepper.

**OBADIAH:**

I wish to see it.

**TONY:**

Rhodey, I’m sure of it.

_(He unbuttons his shirt to show the miniature arc reactor in his chest)_

See, here, alright? It works.

**OBADIAH:**

Now, listen Tony.

We are a team, yes, partners you and I. 

And once, your father and I were much the same.

There is nothing we cannot achieve together

**TONY:**

I apologize for giving you no warning,

Yet if I had…

**OBADIAH:**

Things will be different now.

It would be wise to let me handle things,

At least ‘til the initial storm has passed.

Perhaps it would be best if you lie low…

_(Exeunt_ **_TONY_ ** _and_ **_OBADIAH_ ** _)._

_(Aside in_ **_TONY’S LAB_ ** _, TONY lays in a chair surrounded by medical equipment. Enter_ **_PEPPER_ ** _.)_

**PEPPER:** _(Indicating the arc reactor)_

Is that the device which is keeping you alive?

**TONY:**

So it was, but now its time has come and gone.

_(Gesturing to a new arc reactor on the table)_ This is what shall preserve my life henceforth.

I was exchanging it for the newer version

When I encountered a small bump in the road.

**PEPPER:**

A small bump in the road? What dost thou mean?

**TONY:**

‘Tis but a small thing. Simply put, there is

A wire underneath of the device

Which has become exposed and now is pressed

Against the socket wall to cause a short.

**PEPPER:**

Why did you summon me? What can I do?

**TONY:** _(Handing her the old arc reactor)_

First, place this on the table over there.

It is irrelevant. And then, reach in

And gently lift the wire out.

**PEPPER:**

‘Tis safe?

**TONY:**

It is like “Operation”. Do not let

The wire touch the wall.

**PEPPER:**

What? “Operation”?

**TONY:**

A game. Oh, never mind! Now, lift the wire.

**PEPPER:**

Alright. 

**TONY:**

Yes, good.

**PEPPER:**

Tony, I do not think

That I am qualified...

**TONY:**

No, you are fine.

No one is more capable or qualified

Or trustworthy than thee. You shall do well.

Now, if it is not too much of a bother,

I have need of your assistance.

**PEPPER:**

Alright then.

_(She slides her hands in the hole in Tony's chest._

Oh, there is pus!

**TONY:**

It is ionic discharge

Which comes from the device.

**PEPPER:**

The smell is awful!

**TONY:**

It is. Now, do you have the copper wire?

**PEPPER:**

I have it, yes!

**TONY:**

Good! Do not let it touch.

_(She lets it touch.)_ Now, be sure when you pull it out that you…

_(She pulls out the wire, and the magnet at the end of it, and medical equipment starts beeping.)_

...do not pull out the magnet at the end.

**PEPPER:**

What should I do now?

**TONY:**

Do not put it back in.

**PEPPER:**

What is wrong?

**TONY:**

Oh, nothing, aside from that I am 

Now going into cardiac arrest. 

**PEPPER:**

You assured me it was safe!

**TONY:**

You must hurry! Quickly!

Exchange the arc reactor, quickly now!

**PEPPER:**

I will make this alright.

**TONY:**

I do hope so. 

Now attach this to the base plate. Make sure that…

_(_ **_PEPPER_ ** _screams as she attaches the arc reactor to the base plate)._

Now, that was not so hard!

**PEPPER:**

Speak for yourself!

Art thou alright?

**TONY:**

Yes, truly I feel fine.

**PEPPER:**

Do not ask such a favor of me again.

**TONY:**

To whom else could I come with such requests?

**PEPPER:**

What of the old reactor?

**TONY:**

Dispose of it.

**PEPPER:**

Dispose of it? You do not wish to keep it?

**TONY:**

In my life, I have been called many things

But ne’er has it been said I am nostalgic.

**PEPPER:**

Will that be all Mr. Stark?

**TONY:**

It will, Ms. Potts.

_(Exit_ **_PEPPER_ ** _)_

**TONY:** _(to his robots)_

Now hear me Dummy, Butterfingers, You!

Clear off my desk, for we have work to do!


	9. Act II, Scene III

**Scene III - In An Air Force Base, Tony’s Workshop, and the Desert**

_ (On balcony as AIR FORCE BASE,  _ **_RHODEY_ ** _ leads a tour group) _

**RHODEY:**

Where doth the future of aerial combat lie?

Is it with men, or sans them? In mine own

Experience, no unmanned vehicle 

Can match a pilot’s instincts, or his foresight,

The ability to view a situation

Beyond the obvious, and discern its outcome.

Yes, a pilot’s judgement is invaluable…

_ (Enter  _ **_TONY_ ** _ ) _

**TONY:**

Colonel, what of the pilot sans the plane?

**RHODEY:**

Well, who is this appearing most suddenly

As if falling from the sky? ‘Tis Tony Stark!

**TONY:** _ (to group) _

And speaking of “with men or sans them”, if

You have the chance, be sure to ask the Colonel

To tell you of the time that he chose wrong

During spring break in university.

The lovely lady whom you awoke beside,

What was her name? ‘Twas Ivan, I believe.

_ (others laugh) _

**RHODEY:**

Take care what claims you make of me, my friend,

For others may believe that they are true.

**TONY:** _ (to group) _

It was a pleasure making your acquaintance.

**RHODEY:** _ (to group) _

If you would grant us a moment.  _ (Exit group.)  _ I must say,

I am surprised to see thee here. 

**TONY:**

Wherefore?

**RHODEY:**

I suspected that it would be some time yet

Ere I would see thee up and about the town,

Or even able to walk unaided.

**TONY:**

In truth,

I feel I may do more than simply walking.

I came to speak to thee about a project.

Something quite grand I have been working on,

And wish for thee to take part in as well.

**RHODEY:**

This surely will please many in this place,

After that business at the press conference.

**TONY:**

This is no military project, nay.

‘Tis something new, and wholly different. 

**RHODEY:**

What, art thou now some great philanthropist?

**TONY:**

If you’d but listen to what I have to say…

**RHODEY:**

Nay, I shall listen to thee when thou hast set

Thy mind aright and tamed these errant thoughts. 

**TONY:**

If that be so, then I must take my leave.

It has been well to see thee, my old friend.

_ (Exit  _ **_TONY_ ** _ and  _ **_RHODEY_ ** _ , in opposite directions) _

  
  


_ (Below in TONY’S WORKSHOP,  _ **_TONY_ ** _ works on his computer.) _

**TONY:**

JARVIS, art thou awake?

**JARVIS:**

For you sir? Always.

**TONY:** _(aside)_

At least one true friend yet remains to me.

_ (to JARVIS) _ Open a file for new project

And mark it as “Mark Two”.

**JARVIS:**

Shall I store this

File in the Stark Industries database?

**TONY:**

At present, I know not who may be trusted.

For now, store it all on my private server.

**JARVIS:**

I take it that this project is a secret?

**TONY:**

I simply do not wish for it to fall

Into the wrong hands, for if it remains,

In mine, perhaps some good may be accomplished.

_(Exit **TONY)**_

_ (Enter  _ **_RAZA_ ** _ and  _ **_TEN RINGS SOLDIERS_ ** _ , aside in DESERT. A burn is visible on part of Raza’s face.) _

**RAZA:**

For days, we’ve searched the desert’s vast expanse

For what remains from Tony Stark’s escape,

And here, at last, we find what we have sought

These scattered metal scraps among the dunes,

The many pieces of his shattered armor,

Appear as valuable as gold to us.

_ (Picks up the FACE MASK from Tony’s first armor). _

The weapon which he used to free himself

Shall now become his own undoing, yes.

From pieces shall a new whole be constructed,

An armored suit which is our very own.

Then Stark shall know what it is to feel fear.

Beware, for the Ten Rings’ vengeance is near.

_ (Exeunt  _ **_RAZA_ ** _ and  _ **_SOLDIERS_ ** _ )  _


	10. Act II, Scene IV

**SCENE IV - In Tony’s workshop**

_(_ ** _TONY_ ** _is in his workshop, wearing new ARMORED BOOTS as he prepares for a test flight.)_

**TONY:**

Alright, let us do this once, and properly.

The starting mark is back and to the center.

Now, Dummy, listen well, you must stand by

In the event of fire. Understood?

Begin recording, You, and activate 

The hand controls for a slow and steady start.

Begin with ten percent capacity.

_(_ **_TONY_ ** _is flung upwards into the wall. Dummy uses the fire extinguisher on him. He moves to the desk and begins working on flight stabilizers for his hands and arms. Enter_ **_PEPPER_ ** _, carrying a small wrapped box and a cup of coffee.)_

**PEPPER:**

I have been trying to reach you for some time.

**TONY:**

Then you must have some urgent message for me?

**PEPPER:**

Only that Obadiah is upstairs.

**TONY:** _(sarcastically)_

How wonderful!

**PEPPER:**

What shall I say to him?

**TONY:**

Inform him I shall join him shortly.

**PEPPER:**

Alright. _(She notices the flight stabilizer)._

What is this thing, some newly constructed weapon?

I thought that you no longer made such things.

**TONY:**

This is no weapon, but a flight stabilizer.

It is quite harmless, that I can assure you.

_(The stabilizer fires a blast, flinging Tony backwards.)_

Well, that was unexpected.

 _(He walks upstairs to join_ **_OBADIAH_ ** _on balcony as_ **_LIVING ROOM_ ** _._ **_OBADIAH_ ** _is playing the piano, as_ **_PEPPER_ ** _sits on the couch)._

How went things?

_(He sees a pizza box on a table)_

That badly, hmm?

**OBADIAH:**

Simply because I have

Brought pizza from New York, it does not mean

That things went badly.

**TONY:**

Oh yes, certainly. 

**OBADIAH:**

I would have preferred that thou hadst been there with me.

Perhaps thy presence would have eased proceedings.

**TONY:**

Did you yourself not tell me that it would

Be wise to keep out of the public eye?

I was but following thine own advice.

**OBADIAH:**

I instructed thee to avoid the press and the public.

The company’s Board of Directors is not either.

**TONY:**

This was a meeting of the Board of Directors?

**OBADIAH:**

They claim you suffer from post-traumatic stress,

And plan to file an injunction.

**TONY:**

File a what?

**OBADIAH:**

They wish to lock thee out completely.

**TONY:**

Wherefore?

Because the stocks have dropped by forty points?

We knew of this consequence from the beginning.

**OBADIAH:**

Fifty-six and a half points.

**TONY:**

Still, it matters little.

We own the greater share of the company.

**OBADIAH:**

Yet does the Board not have a say as well?

They fear this new direction you have chosen

May not be in the company’s best interest.

**TONY:**

I chose to take responsibility.

And yes, that is indeed a new direction,

Both for my company and for myself.

_(He stands up, taking the pizza box with him.)_

If you should need me, I’ll be in my shop.

**OBADIAH:**

I have done all I can to mitigate

This situation. Is there anything

That you can give me? Something to present?

_(He points to the arc reactor.)_

Perhaps if our engineers analyzed that…

**TONY:**

No, absolutely not!

**OBADIAH:**

It would be something

To show when I return soon to New York.

**TONY:**

I must insist that this is one invention 

Which stays with me.

**OBADIAH:**

_(taking the pizza)_ Then this remains with me.

But you may take a piece or two. Go on. 

_(Tony takes a slice of pizza from the box and moves toward the stairs)_

Perhaps I could accompany you downstairs,

To see what you are working on?

**TONY:**

Goodnight. 

_(He goes downstairs. Exeunt_ **_OBADIAH_ ** _and_ **_PEPPER_ ** _)._

  
  


_(In the lab,_ **_TONY_ ** _is running another flight test)_

**TONY:**

Eleventh day, and thirty-seventh test.

Configuration number two-point-zero.

For lack of any better alternative,

Dummy remains in charge of fire safety.

 _(To Dummy)_ If I am doused with water yet again,

I shall not hesitate to donate thee

To a city college. Alright, easy now.

Begin with one percent capacity.

And three, two one.

 _(He lifts off the ground and hovers before landing. Dummy begins following him with the fire extinguisher)_.

Please, do not follow me

With that, it makes me fear I may catch fire

Spontaneously. Stand down unless there is danger.

Again, this time at two-point-five percent.

Three, two one. _(he begins to lose control and fly around the workshop)._

No, I do not wish to be here. _(He drifts over a car.)_

Nay, not the car! And not the table either!

I suppose things could be worse. Yes, yes, alright.

_(He lands where he started. Dummy moves to use the fire extinguisher on him.)_

No, no. _(pause)_ Ha, I can fly! Yes, I can fly!

_(_ ** _TONY_ ** _begins suiting up in the Mark II armor)._

**TONY:**

Are you there JARVIS?

**JARVIS:**

I am at your service, sir.

**TONY:**

Engage Heads-Up Display.

**JARVIS:**

Display engaged.

**TONY:**

Import all preferences from home interface.

**JARVIS:**

I shall, sir.

**TONY:**

Alright then, what dost thou say?

**JARVIS:**

I have indeed been uploaded, and now

I am online and awaiting your commands.

**TONY:**

Very well. Begin the virtual walk-around.

**JARVIS:**

The virtual environment is calibrated.

**TONY:**

Check control surfaces.

**JARVIS:**

As you wish. Test is complete.

I shall power down and begin a diagnostic.

**TONY:**

No, I think not. Tell me, how is the weather?

**JARVIS:**

Sir, many calculations are still required 

Before an actual flight may be attempted…

**TONY:**

Ere one may walk, sometimes, he first must run.

Ready? In three two, one...

_(He begins hovering, then flies out of the garage into the sky.)_

It handles nicely.

Now, we shall see my creation’s true potential.

Remind me of SR-Seventy-One’s record?

**JARVIS:**

The highest altitude ever achieved 

By fixed-wing flight is eighty-five thousand feet.

**TONY:**

Why are such records made, if not to break them?

_(He begins flying straight up)_

**JARVIS:**

Sir, I detect a buildup of ice occurring

Which may be fatal.

**TONY:**

We must continue! Higher!

_(Ice builds up around the suit, causing it to stop working. Tony begins falling.)_

JARVIS, deploy the flaps to break the ice!

_(JARVIS doesn’t respond, and Tony deploys the flaps manually. Power starts again just before he crashes into traffic. He flies back to the mansion and hovers over the roof.)_

Power down, JARVIS.

 _(The suit powers down._ ** _TONY_** _crashes through the roof, the piano, and into his workshop, landing on a car. Dummy uses the fire extinguisher on him._ _A moment later, he is walking in the workshop with an ice pack on his head.)_

The main transducer seems

To be sluggish at altitudes greater than forty.

There is an issue with hull pressurization,

And I suspect that icing is a factor.

**JARVIS:**

A very astute observation, sir.

Perhaps if you intend to visit other

Planets, we should improve the exosystems.

**TONY:**

Have the system reconfigure the shell metals.

Perhaps the gold-titanium alloy

Which we used in one of our satellites.

That should ensure fuselage integrity

While maintaining a balance of power and weight.

**JARVIS:**

Shall I render using proposed specifications?

**TONY:**

Yes, just so. You may begin rendering now.

**TV REPORTER:**

We are here at the Disney Concert Hall,

Where the event of the season is ongoing.

Yes, Tony Stark’s third annual benefit

For the Firefighter’s Family Fund will draw

All of the high society of our city.

**TONY:**

JARVIS, were we invited to this event?

**JARVIS:**

I have no record of any invitation.

**TV REPORTER:**

...has not been seen in public since his strange

And highly controversial press conference.

Some claim he suffers from post-traumatic stress,

And has been bedridden these many weeks.

Regardless of the situation, he

Is not expected to appear tonight.

**JARVIS:**

The render is complete.

_(An image of a new armor appears on screen, painted gold.)_

**TONY:**

A bit ostentatious.

**JARVIS:**

Of course, what was I thinking, sir? You are

Usually so discreet. 

**TONY:**

Perhaps some red.

**JARVIS:**

Yes, that will make it less noticeable.

The render is complete.

_(The image on screen changes to show the armor now painted red and gold)_

**TONY:**

Yes, this, I like.

You may fabricate and paint it.

**JARVIS:**

Commencing 

Automated assembly. Estimated time

To completion of construction is five hours.

**TONY:**

You need not wait up all the night for me,

For I have somewhere else that I must be.

 _(Exit_ **_TONY_ ** _)_


	11. Act II, Scenes V-VI

**Scene V - Inside the Disney Concert Hall**

_(Inside the concert hall, a crowd of well-dressed partygoers is talking, dancing to music, and drinking._ **_PEPPER_ ** _and_ **_OBADIAH_ ** _are both present at the gala. Enter_ **_TONY_ ** _, walking up to_ **_OBADIAH_ ** _.)_

**TONY:**

What has this strange world come to when a man

Must slip in uninvited like a thief

To his own events?

**OBADIAH:**

Well, this is a surprise.

I would warn thee, do nothing rash tonight.

I’ve nearly won the Board o’er to our side.

**TONY:**

Of course, my friend. The truth of the matter is

I had gone nearly mad indoors at home.

_(He walks to the bar.)_

A Scotch, please. I am starving.

_(Enter_ **_COULSON_ ** _, joining Tony at the bar.)_

**COULSON:**

Mister Stark?

**TONY:**

Yes?

**COULSON:**

Agent Coulson.

**TONY:**

Ah, the man from the…

**COULSON:**

Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement

And Logistics Division.

**TONY:**

Have you e’er considered

Another name? A simpler one, perhaps?

**COULSON:**

Others have said such things to us before.

I know that this must be a trying time,

But we have yet to schedule your debriefing. 

There are so many questions still unanswered,

Which we would presently discuss with you.

**TONY:**

I shall put an appointment on the books.

**COULSON:**

What say you to the twenty-fourth of the month,

At Stark Industries at seven o’clock that evening?

**TONY:**

Yes, very well, you will have your debriefing.

I will find my assistant, and make a date.

 _(He finds_ **_PEPPER_ ** _in the crowd)._

You look quite lovely in that dress, my dear.

In truth I hardly recognized thee. 

**PEPPER:**

What

Are you doing here?

**TONY:**

Avoiding the authorities. 

**PEPPER:**

You came alone?

**TONY:**

Yes. Is that dress a new one?

**PEPPER:**

As a matter of fact, it was a birthday gift.

**TONY:**

How nice.

**PEPPER:**

It was a gift from thee.

**TONY:**

I see.

Well then, it proves I have exquisite taste.

Would you care to dance?

**PEPPER:**

Thank you, but no.

**TONY:**

Come on.

What harm could there be in one dance?

**PEPPER:**

Alright.

_(They begin to slow dance.)_

**TONY:**

I hope I have not made thee uncomfortable. 

**PEPPER:**

No, no. Why would I be uncomfortable

With dancing in this most revealing dress

In front of all of my coworkers, and

With my own employer, no less?

**TONY:**

If it eases

The tension, I could terminate your employment.

**PEPPER:**

On the contrary, I do not think that you

Could so much as tie your shoes without my aid.

**TONY:**

I think I would at least survive a week.

**PEPPER:**

Then tell me, what is your Social Security number?

**TONY:**

Five?

**PEPPER:**

Right, you are but a few digits short.

**TONY:**

The other eight, and for those, I have thee.

_(They stop dancing.)_

How about some fresh air?

**PEPPER:**

That would do me good.

That was very strange.

**TONY:**

Perhaps, but quite harmless.

**PEPPER:**

It did not seem to me to be so harmless.

**TONY:**

We only danced, and no one else was watching.

**PEPPER:**

No, this was more than just a simple dance.

You would not understand, because you are you.

Your reputation is well known to all,

Especially your conduct towards most women.

It does not bother me, but nonetheless, 

I fear it may reflect poorly on me.

**TONY:**

Perhaps you overstate the situation.

It surely was not taken in the way

You fear.

**PEPPER:**

Yet here we are, and I am clothed

In this dress, and we were dancing in that way...

I would like a drink, please.

**TONY:**

I’d like one as well.

**PEPPER:**

I would like a vodka martini, extra dry,

With at least three olives.

**TONY:**

Alright. I will return.

_(He walks to the bar.)_

**TONY:** _(to bartender)_

Two extra-dry vodka martinis please,

One of them dirty. Quickly, if you please.

_(Enter_ **_Christine Everhart_ ** _)_

**CHRISTINE:**

If it isn’t the elusive Tony Stark.

Fancy seeing you here.

**TONY:**

Oh, hello Carrie.

**CHRISTINE:**

Christine.

**TONY:**

Of course, Christine. Yes, that is right.

**CHRISTINE:**

You have some nerve appearing here tonight.

May I at least ask you for your reaction?

**TONY:**

Panic is my reaction, to state it plainly.

**CHRISTINE:**

I refer, of course, to the role your company played

In this latest atrocity.

**TONY:**

‘Twas not my doing,

Only my name upon the invitation.

**CHRISTINE:**

To tell the truth, I nearly believed the story.

**TONY:**

In case you had forgotten, I was away.

**CHRISTINE:** _(showing photos of Ten Rings soldiers attacking civilians with Stark weapons.)_

Is this the accountability you value?

These were taken in a town known as Gulmira.

What do you know of it?

**TONY:**

When were these taken?

**CHRISTINE:**

Just yesterday.

**TONY:**

I have approved no shipments.

**CHRISTINE:**

‘Tis clear your company did.

**TONY:**

My company

Does not speak for my interests, or for me. 

_(He storms off, finding_ **_OBADIAH_ ** _surrounded by reporters. Cameras flash.)_

**OBADIAH:**

One photo for the masses?

**TONY:**

Obadiah,

Have you seen these new photos from Gulmira?

Tell me what is occurring there.

**OBADIAH:**

Oh, Tony,

You cannot truly still be so naive.

**TONY:**

Perhaps I have been naive in the past,

When I was told one way of doing business,

The same way as it always has been done,

A line not to be crossed...If there is any

Unscrupulous double-dealing going on 

Beneath the table...is there?

**OBADIAH:**

Come now, Tony.

Let us take a photo. _(both smile for a picture)_ Who did you believe

Could lock thee out of thine own company?

And who else could have filed the injunction

Against thee? It was all for thy protection.

**TONY:** _(aside)_

A friend’s betrayal cuts deeper than a knife.

This wrong shall be set right, upon my life.

 _(Exeunt_ **_TONY, OBADIAH, PEPPER, CHRISTINE,_ ** _and_ **_PARTYGOERS_ ** _)._

  
  


**Scene VI - In Tony’s Living Room**

_(_ ** _TONY_ ** _is seated on the living room couch, tinkering with his flight stabilizer as he watches a news report on TV)_

**TV REPORTER:**

The fifteen-mile hike unto the outskirts

Of Gulmira can fittingly be described

As a descent into a hell on earth,

The very heart of darkness. Simple farmers

And herders of these peaceful villages

Have now been driven from their family homes,

Displaced by warlords who have been emboldened

By newfound power. People now are forced

To shelter in whatever crude dwellings

Can be found, whether in the ruins of

Other villages, or this Soviet factory.

The violence has been attributed

To foreign mercenaries, the Ten Rings.

These men are heavily armed, and on a mission

A mission which could prove most fatal to

Any person who stands within their path.

With other countries not yet interfering,

These refugees seem to have little hope.

Now listen to the people all around me:

A woman begs for news of her husband,

Kidnapped by the insurgents, and likely

Conscripted into joining their militia.

Others clutch old and yellowed photographs

Displaying them for any who will stop.

A child asks the simplest of questions:

“Where is my mother, and where is my father?”

These refugees can only wonder now,

They cry out “who, if anyone, will aid us?”

**TONY:** _(standing)_

It is as though I’ve all my life been blind

And only now, at last, do I see clearly. 

‘Tis well and good to say I’ll build no weapons,

Yet I am but a cog in the machine.

As I pursued new projects of my own,

Atrocities were committed in my name.

The right hand knew not what the left was doing.

And yet, these things did not begin with me. 

It is within this company itself,

Which, by its very existence, doth codone

War, death, destruction, all the world’s evils. 

Now by the actions of my company,

And by my failure to maintain control,

I have created a true tragedy.

These weapons are a curse upon the world,

Deadly to any who encounter them.

Oh, would that I had not created them!

Alas, these past events cannot be changed.

There is but one thing left for me to do.

Yes, now I see the path that I must take. 

If I’m to end this evil I have wrought,

Every last Stark weapon must be destroyed,

Beginning with the Ten Rings’ stockpiles.

From this day forward, this shall be my goal.

I shall reverse this legacy of darkness.

No more shall I be called “merchant of death”.

The only death which I will bring shall be

Upon the heads of those who wield my weapons.

I cannot make up for the wrong I’ve done

But in this way, perhaps lives may be spared

And I may make my own, new, way forward.

Though it is beyond my power to change the past,

I may still set the course my future takes.

My tool shall be the armor that I wear,

And may all those who cross me now beware.

  
 _(_ ** _TONY_ ** _raises his hand and shoots a blast from his repulsor, shattering a glass wall. Exit_ **_TONY_ ** _.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it’s been a while! Hope you enjoy this longer chapter! As always, if you like what you read, kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
